La Cite des Cloches (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
This is how Ryan and Sora visit La Cite des Clochees in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. world title appears: "La Cite des Cloches" then disappears. Ryan and Sora are walking in town then they saw Frollo. Ryan whistles a tune as he and Sora keep walking ?????: Stop. Ryan: Huh? Who, me and my friend? ?????: I've never see you two before. Your name? Ryan: I'm Ryan. And this is my friend, Sora. ????: Such disgusting attire. I know what you too are... starts to look nervous then Phoebus arrives ?????: Judge Frollo. Sir! Judge Frollo: What is the matter, Captain Phoebus? Can't you see... I am interrogating the two gypsies. Phoebus: These two here? But, sir. He's just a boy and his friend is a techno-organic. Judge Frollo: I shall be the judge of that. Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not? Phoebus: Yes, Sir. Monsters. They've invaded the square! Sora: Monsters!? Ryan: We've got this! and Sora summon their Keyblades and start running Phoebus: Hey, wait! It's not safe! runs after Ryan and Sora Frollo: This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies, and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order. (Ryan and Sora runs into the cathedral square, where a festival is taking place. A young man with a hunched back dressed in a king's robe and false crown is waving at the crowd while riding a Zolephant Dream Eater. Several other Dream Eaters are flying about the area as the crowd cheers) Sora: I knew it was Dream Eaters! (Sora and Ryan charges forward and notices the man) Ryan: What are you doing? You need to run! Quasimodo: Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools! (A Komory Bat flies over to Phoebus, who strikes it down as Frollo enters. He notices the man atop the Zolephant and scowls) Frollo: Quasimodo! (Quasimodo gazes at Frollo in terror) Quasimodo: It's my master. (The Zolephant's eyes light up, sensing the fear from Quasimodo, and it buckles back with a loud trumpet, knocking the man to the ground. He gets up, surrounded by Nightmares, his fear growing) Quasimodo: No! Oh please, stop! Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to? (Sora and Ryan runs over with the Keyblade) Sora: Get to safety! Esmeralda: Let me help. (A dark-haired woman in a violet dress walks over) Sora: Huh? Who are you? Esmeralda: Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy. Sora: Thank you. I'm Sora. Ryan: And I'm Ryan. (Esmeralda extends her hand to the dejected Quasimodo. He looks up at her and smiles slightly. They run toward the cathedral doors. Phoebus watches Esmeralda and smirks his approval) Frollo: Gypsy witch! (Sora and Ryan faces the Nightmares) Sora: Okay. Now you've got my attention. (Sora and Ryan defeats the Dream Eaters in combat) Sora: I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi...what was it? Ryan: Don't know, let's go. (Sora and Ryan enters Notre Dame cathedral and makes his way to the bell tower, passing three gargoyles while entering. He sees Quasimodo introducing Esmeralda to the large golden bells hanging throughout the rafters) Quasimodo: This is Big Marie. Emeralda: Hello-o-o! (Esmeralda spins inside the bell and touches the bell's clapper) Quasimodo: She likes you. (They both smile at each other) Sora: Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine. Ryan: Yeah. (One of the gargoyles behind him straightens his back) Victor: Indisputably. (Another does the same) Hugo: He's tough. (And another) Laverne: We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger. Sora: I know... WHOA! Talking gargoyles? Ryan: That's weird! Laverne: Excuse us for havin' personality! (Esmeralda starts to leave, walking past a table with a model of the city) Quasimodo: You could stay here forever. Esmeralda: No, I couldn't. Quasimodo: Oh, yes. You have sanctuary. Esmeralda: But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. (Quasimodo's disfigured face takes on a determined look) Quasimodo: You helped me. Now, I will help you. Esmeralda: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door. (They look toward the model of the cathedral) Quasimodo: We won't use a door. (He walks over to her) Quasimodo: It's all right. Are you ready? (He takes her in his arms and leaps out the window onto the parapet. He jumps down and swings his way out of the cathedral) Sora: Didn't expect that. (He and Ryan turns to the gargoyles) Ryan: So how come you and Quasimodo are so close? Laverne: We've been friends for years. Victor: More than a decade of camaraderie. Hugo: Breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Sora: He never leaves? Ryan: Why? Laverne: Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it. Sora: Why? Victor: Care to pull up a stool? Hugo: The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his. Laverne: After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it. Victor: 'Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes. Hugo: You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror? Victor: Well, you broke it! (They move closer aggressively) Hugo: Oh, a wise guy, eh? Laverne: Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads! (She knocks them away) Laverne: I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close. Sora: He can't let his heart be a prison. (Sora runs to the entrance) Sora: Don't worry. We'll go talk to him! (Sora and Ryan leaves and the scene changes to earlier, during a meal between Judge Frollo and Quasimodo) Frollo: Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. The world is cruel, and you are deformed and ugly. You will be shown little pity. You must believe me. I am your only friend. And how can I protect you, my dear boy, unless you stay in here? Remember, Quasimodo. This is your sanctuary. Quasimodo: Yes, Master. Sora running through the square, passing Phoebus on his way into town) Phoebus: Oh. Hello again. Sora and Ryan, was it? (Sora stops and turns toward Phoebus, who is no longer in armor) Sora: Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo. Phoebus: Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight. (Sora and Ryan drops their defensiveness) Phoebus: Finally someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral? Sora: If "she" is Esmeralda, then Quasimodo helped her escape. (Quasimodo overhears their conversation) Phoebus: Blast. Ryan: What's wrong? (The former captain looks up at the bell tower) Phoebus: It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard. Sora: What? That's not fair. Phoebus: Don't worry about me. Frollo said he's found the "Court of Miracles"--the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. (Quasimodo holds a necklace in his hand) Phoebus: We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there. (He drops the necklace, alerting them to his presence) Ryan: Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble! Phoebus: Where did she go? Quasimodo: I don't know. She...she vanished into the streets. (He looks down at the necklace, and picks it up) Quasimodo: She...gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her. (He thinks for a second) Quasimodo: "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." (He gasps in realization, holding it up to show them) Quasimodo: It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and--the Court of Miracles! (Phoebus pats a hand on Quasimodo's back) Phoebus: Well done, Quasimodo! Sora: Yeah, Quasi, nice! Quasimodo (confidently): Yes, I'm going to save her. (They make their way through the graveyard to the Court of Miracles and find Esmeralda) Esmeralda: Quasimodo? What are you doing here? Quasimodo: Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way! Phoebus: Take what you can and flee! (They are suddenly surrounded by Nightmares) Frollo: Well done, Captain Phoebus. (Frollo walks in) Frollo: Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped. (Phoebus growls) Frollo: Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me. (Quasimodo looks defeated as Frollo approaches Esmeralda. He leans in closely and she backs away) Frollo: I have you at last, you witch. (He runs behind her and grabs her wrist, placing his other hand on her shoulder, his face close to her neck. She struggles to rid herself of the odious man) Frollo: There'll be a bonfire in the square. (He starts to lead her away) Quasimodo: No. Please, Master! (Frollo looks down on Quasimodo with contempt) Sora: Frollo, I won't let you do this! Ryan: And let her go! (He and Ryan runs toward Frollo bearing their keyblade. Darkness surrounds Frollo, which stops Sora and Ryan, who feels a presence from behind them. They turns and is knocked to the ground by a Dream Eater. When they comes to, they eyes open slowly and they realizes everyone is missing) Sora: No! (He looks around. The Court of Miracles is deserted) Sora: Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Phoebus! Ryan: Where did they go!? (They looks down) Sora: They're taking her to a bonfire in the square... We gotta hurry! (They runs to the cathedral square, seeing a wooden platform where Esmeralda is tied to a large stake, a fire burning around her. The area is bathed in a red haze) Sora: Esmeralda! Ryan: No! (Quasimodo looks down from Notre Dame and descends on a long rope. He runs along the cathedral exterior and swings to the platform. He rushes to Esmeralda and begins to untie her) Sora: Way to go, Quasi! Ryan: Go, Quasimodo! YAHOO!!!! (He grabs onto the rope again and swings back to the cathedral, walking up the side of the church. He reaches the parapet in front of the large window and raises Esmeralda's body in the air) Quasimodo: Sanctuary! (Frollo scowls fiercely and starts running toward the cathedral. Sora starts to run after him, but is distracted by stone falling from above. He stops and looks up, seeing the wingless Wargoyle crash down into the platform. It growls at Sora and Ryan as they ready their weapon. Sora and Ryan fights and defeats the Wargoyle. Frollo catches up to Quasimodo and Esmeralda on the top of the bell tower. Frollo holds a sword in his hands as Esmeralda scrambles on the ground) Frollo: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch-- just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you. Quasimodo (shocked): What? Frollo: Now...I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! (He strikes forward at Quasimodo, who falls back, catching himself on an edge of the wall. Frollo falls over the edge and lands on a stone gargoyle with an eerie face) Esmeralda: Hold on! Hold on... (Esmeralda struggles to pull Quasimodo back over the parapet, leaving her defenseless as Frollo stands up, laughing viciously and lifting the sword in the air) Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever! (The gargoyle below him starts to crack and he stumbles, losing the sword and dangling by his arms from the statue. The gargoyle glows and roars at him sinsterly, spilling Frollo into the depths of fear as the statue gives way sending the judge to his death below. Esmeralda starts to lose her grip) Esmeralda: Quasimodo! Quasi, no! (Quasimodo falls off the tower and is saved miraculously by Phoebus. The fire rages in the square below as Quasimodo gives Phoebus a thankful hug. The captain pats him on the back and looks up as Esmeralda enters with a smile. Quasimodo faces her and smiles back. He looks at both of them for a second before placing their hands together. Phoebus and Esmeralda give a small chuckle as he smiles warmly.) In the nave of the church, Esmeralda and Phoebus walk toward the entrance holding hands while Quasimodo watches happily. Sora walks over with the three gargoyles) Sora: Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a-- Quasimodo: I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back. (The others nod and Quasimodo walks to the entrance) Quasimodo: But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there. (Later, Sora stands near the altar, looking at a powerful statue) Ryan: All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him. (He walks to the beam of light pouring in through the large stained-glass window, but stops seeing a figure walking toward him) ????????: Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison... (Sora and Ryan recognizes it as the young cloaked man's from Traverse Town) Ryan: Xehanort! Sora: You again. What are you talking about? (For a split second, a memory awakes in the recesses of Sora's heart and he sees an image of a boy with black hair similar to his and a Dark Dragon in Ryan's techno-organic form) ????????: Even if you are not the prisoner. Sora (bewildered): Huh? (The young man walks into a corridor of darkness, which closes. Sora and Ryan looks up as a keyhole appears on the stained-glass window. They raises their Keyblade and seals it) Ryan: Is the chap... Xehanort? Sora: My heart's...a prison? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3